Demigods Highschool AU: Percy Jackson
by timelordXatXhearts
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Jason, Leo and Percy all move into an apartment together to finish out junior year at Goode Highschool together. Follow these crazy demigods as they work through the struggles of living with eachother, the cruelty that is highschool, and more! Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and possibly some Thalico. Rated T: b/c things might heat up later.
1. Chapter 1

Highschool AU

"Ahh, the relaxing smells of plastic furniture, nausea inducing paint, and old windex!"  
Thalia peeked her head into the single story apartment that was complete with a pool table and two separate wings for the boys and the girls. She wandered inside curiously, followed by a timid Hazel and an observant Piper.

Annabeth just laughed and combed a curly blonde, paint-covered strand of hair behind her ear.  
Annabeth was already inside, early of course, and had finished unpacking her stuff into her room and painting the living room.

"Hey! Hey everyone who just came in!" Annabeth lifted her head up from the box she was cutting open using a drakon bone sword like a true demigod girl. Her hair was in natural loose curls, falling out from a bun, and she was wearing a blue and green plaid shirt with faded blue jeans.  
"Remember, boys on the right, and girls on the left side of the apartment! And stay the hellhound away from the third door on the left! I have dibs on that room!"

Piper pillow-fought with Thalia for the largest room at the end of the hall, until they both started laughing hysterically and Piper gave up, letting Thalia spray paint the words "Paramore" and "Death By Lightning" onto the wall.  
She smiled, pleased with her new room decor, but Piper just shuddered and pretended to gag, retiring to the second largest room in their wing, and hanging up fairy lights and indie pictures from tumblr.

"AHHH!"  
Annabeth immediately rushed to Hazel's side, without a hesitation, sword drawn and poised in a battle position.  
"HAZEL! What's wrong!?"  
All the girls, weapons drawn, were now in the hallway with Hazel.

"There's only one bathroom! For both us and the boys!"  
She started fanning herself and breathing heavy, averting her eyes from the large bathroom.

All the demigods breathed a sigh of relief until Thalia finally said,  
"Hazel. This bathroom has stalls, see? The only problem is going to be getting in and out of the 2 showers. And i'm pretty sure we could kick the boys strait into the underworld if they tried anything."  
Thalia relaxed her bow and turned back down the hall into her room, just as the door burst open with an explosion of loud laughs and fist bumps.

"Ugh, boys! That's enough testosterone for me."  
Thalia locked her door and the girls ran to the living room, crashing into the guys with a hug.

Piper kindly hugged everyone, turning her cheek to Jason and he dove in for a kiss and mouthing "Later." with a wink.  
Hazel stuck mostly to Nico and then blushed at Frank once, causing his face to redden as well. That was their equivalent to a kiss in public.  
But Annabeth clung to Percy and Percy only. Percy just clenched his eyelids shut and held her close for a while, breathing in her lemon-vanilla shampoo scent and clinging to her warm core.  
They'd been like that ever since Tartarus. Inseparable.

Leo turned on his speakers and took in his surroundings, ignoring the fact that he was indeed, hugless.  
"Well well well! So this is the Demigod Swag Crib!"  
"Don't call it that!"  
Thalia called from her bedroom, her metal punk music contradicting the group's dance pop music.

They all just laughed, sprinting to get their rooms and leaving Annabeth and Percy alone, still hugging like dorks.  
Annabeth tried to push him off and brush her hands on her jeans, but he nuzzled her neck and pouted whispering,  
"No. Mine."  
"Haha! Percy! I have to organize the kitchen utensils!"  
He reluctantly let her go, and returned to his awkward self, shuffling his feet and playing with his hoodie strings.  
Annabeth thought it was utterly adorable.  
'Immature and dorky, but quite cute.' Annabeth concluded.

"Are you wearing a blue and green shirt to match my eyes?" He grinned smugly.  
"No. Maybe. Shut up." She play-punched his arm.  
"Here let me show you my room."  
Percy grabbed her hand, firmly but gentle, dragging her down to the biggest room in the boys' wing.  
Annabeth laughed aloud.  
"And why would i need to know about your soon-to-be dirty and most likely blue painted room, seaweed brain?"  
She put her hand on her hip and bit her bottom lip, tackling him on the bed when she caught him staring into her eyes.  
He expected the tackle, rolling onto his back and letting her be on top, running her hands underneath his hoodie.  
"Because you're going to be staying in here. A LOT."  
He whispered, lifting his head to see if any of the boys were paying attention to the fact that a girl was in the boys wing.  
"Aa-nd what do you have to say about that?" He questioned when she didn't reply, biting his tongue to keep from kissing the girl, who was inches away from his face.

"Do you still drool when you sleep?"  
He was about to scoff and lie, saying no, when she melted into a kiss, getting lost in his sea salt lips and rolling over.

Percy could tell this year things were going to be different at Goode Highschool.


	2. Chapter 2

(Colton POV)

Percy Jackson.  
Now that was someone i could hate.  
It wasn't like he was mean or anything, but there was something irritable about those too-green eyes and too-black raven colored hair. Ugh! And don't even get me started with the half-smile grin thing that made the girls go so crazy.  
But that was exactly why i hate him so much. He was pretty attractive, he was fit, he was on the varsity football, swim, track, and wrestling teams yet somehow he didn't want the popularity.  
I still remembered how humiliated my friend Steven was when he invited him to sit with us, (US!) and he rejected so he could sit alone in the corner like always!  
So of course we had to take the precautions to make sure loner-boy wasn't a threat and we tried to beat him up a little.  
Bad choice.  
It was 5 versus 1 and still all 5 of us ended up in the hospital.  
So you can understand how aggravated i am right now, watching Jackson waltz in here (smiling for once), with a hot blonde on his side and an entire, attractive posse now walking with him through the halls like they owned the freaking place.  
They all looked so different, but were all very stunning, with an aura of power emanating from the group of 9.

Yep.  
I hated them all.

"Whoa! Colton! Check out the new kids! What are they? Half-supermodel or vampires or something?! Damn!"  
Reggie licked his lips and patted my shoulder.  
I shrugged him off and started towards the group of Percy's friends.  
Reggie blindly followed me and people began to stare.

I cracked my knuckles and smoothed back my dusty blonde hair.  
This was gonna be hilarious.

The first one to spot me was a shorter Latino kid who had deep brown eyes with a mischievous glint to them.  
He bent back his neck and fixed his leather jacket with a crooked shockingly white smile.

"Hey, Hunter-girl, looks like someone came over here to check me out!" The boy shouted.  
I gulped, but continued advancing closer to get to Percy, but then halted, stopping dead in my tracks when the whole group turned around, each stare as intimidating as the next.

That was one thing they all had in common.  
Piercing, vibrant eyes, it was almost hard to look at them.  
I spotted one pair that was a stormy steel gray, like a sky full of billowing reflectant clouds, one pair that were a clear azure blue, a pair that was sparkling charcoal black, even a pair of swirling kaleidoscope eyes that changed depending on how the tan girl tilted her head in the light.

But the ones that met mine first were scary electric blue, paired with pitch black eyeliner that rimmed her entire eyes.

"Got a problem, asshat?"  
The girl had short blue and black hair and freckles that dusted the bridge of her nose.

Reggie took a step back but i just gathered my composure and scanned through everyone to find the weakest link to pick on.  
The whole entire school had eyes on us all now.  
The buff, tall blonde kid and the skinny tan girl walked off to class, but everyone else stood their ground.  
I turned to the scrawny mexican kid from earlier.

Percy stepped forward defensively.

"Hey Colton! That's my friend Leo, can you not-?"  
"So you gonna fight me or just stand there looking pretty!?"  
I interrupted, glaring at the Leo kid.  
The school roared with approval, gathering around in a circle.  
"Aww you think i'm pretty?!" Leo shouted, facing me with a cocky grin.

For some reason the rest of his group backed off smiling, some of them even left to class, but the goth girl and the quiet boy in all black stayed behind to watch.

"Bring it!" He yelled, crouching down a little.  
I was on the varsity football team. This was going to be easy.  
I charged the curly haired boy in a flash, but he easily dodged around me, punching me down with the force of a hammer, and next thing i know i was sprawled out on the floor with my hands locked with some sort of paper-clip handcuffs stuck on my arms.

The students burst out laughing, and Leo stood up, not even breaking a sweat.  
"HEY! I'm going to kill you, moron!How the heck did you make these so quickly?!"  
I squirmed on the floor, helplessly trapped.

The boy just rubbed his hands together, putting extra paperclips back into his backpack and saying nonchalantly  
" I work quick. I'm Leo freaking Valdez!"  
By now the quiet boy with dark eyes was in tears, laughing, and the security guard had sprinted over with her taser gun in hand.

"YOU! We do not tolerate terrorist attacks on students here at Goode Highschool!"  
The security guard pressed the taser's trigger, releasing the electrified spring which was intercepted perfectly by the girl with blue and black hair.

Everyone cringed and the crowd was dead silent, mouths agape as the girl just stood there, non reactant.  
In fact she pulled it off her arm, clenching it tighter in her hand, staring the shocked security guard dead in the face and then dropping it to the floor just as the principal ran over.

"Campus guard! You! You! and You! In my office! NOW." He motioned to me, the security guard, the latino boy, and the girl with black hair. Leaving the quiet boy to stalk away to class and the crowd to disperse.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia P.O.V.

Wow, great Thalia! First day and you already exposed yourself as being immune to electricity and landed Leo and yourself in the principal's office.  
Just peachy.

Both her and Leo had their feet propped up on the desk, reluctantly putting them off when the principal demanded they do so.  
"Campus Security Guard Gloria! What do you have to say for yourself? Here at Goode we do not use force on students unless absolutely necessary!" the principal scolded the guard like she was a student.  
The guard nervously fumbled with her words almost as bad as Percy did.  
"Uh-I-I'm sorry! i didn't recognize them as students and i wasn't expecting any new kids this time of year! I thought they were terrorist delinquents from Arcardia High coming to assault one of own students!"  
"Wow! Really?" Leo put a hand on his mouth and raised his eyebrows, as if he was offended.  
"Us? Two 16 year old children? Terrorists?! Excuse mam, but does it look like we're blowing up the twin towers here? And from the taser i would say, you, are in fact the one doing the terrorizing!"  
It would've been a reasonable argument if Leo didn't have that stupid smile still plastered on his face and if there wasn't a dumb blonde jock sitting across the room with his hands still stuck in the paper-clip handcuffs Leo made in a nano second.

The principle looked appalled, but i just grinned, putting my combat boots back up on his desk.

"Yo-you know what?! Get to class! It's your first day, just get out!"  
He pointed a finger to the door, fuming, so me and Leo just walked by with our hands raised in surrender.

"And take Colton's damn cuffs off!" He added, watching the poor, acne ridden boy fiddle with the metal to no avail.

Leo just looked a Colton, snapped his fingers and from across the room the cuffs magically fell off.  
We both left the room with Colton still awestruck at his free hands.

Once we got into the hallway i turned to Leo, laughing still.  
"The whole handcuff snap thing, now that was a little bit testy, Valdez!"  
He smiled and headed towards Biology with me.  
"Hey, maybe going to school with Artemis's most smart-ass huntress won't be so boring after all!"  
he joked.  
"Yeah,"  
I replied.  
"Maybe it won't be…"


	4. Author's Note 1

**_Hello there._**

**_This is just a quick Author's note to tell you that i will be updating in the next 2 days or sooner and a reminder_**

**_to ask you to make sure to review and tell me what you want more of or less of!_**

**_(ex. more percabeth, less whatever) you get the point :D_**

**_because the next chapter will be_**


	5. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

Annabeth hated not having Biology with Percy. In fact, her empty hand itched with the absence of his. Now she didn't want to sound like Drew, but all the attention could get annoying sometimes. 30 minutes into Biology, she already had 4 notes passed to her saying stuff like "Hey pretty girl ;) What's your #?" To which she kindly responded with "How about no and I have a boyfriend?" Or "It's 911. Make sure to call me."

It was hard dealing with mortals because you couldn't exactly stick them with a sword or karate chop them into oblivion.

RING! RING! RING! Finally. Annabeth bolted up, ignoring the 2 boys who tried to follow her and fast-walked for the door.

P.E. with Percy. Now that was something she could do.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't believe she couldn't find the locker room. The bell had already rung and she was about 4 minutes late. At last, she saw a big blue tiled building that had a small "LOCKER ROOM" sign screwed on by the door-less entrance.

She sprinted in, flung her P.E. clothes out of her backpack and began changing by the nearest bench.

She had already taken off her shirt and jeans when she heard a "Whoa! Whoa there!"

She whirled around, blonde hair hanging loosely, to see 3 shirtless boys. This must be the boys locker room. "OH HELLS." She said outloud reaching for her clothes to cover her, but the tallest one snatched her backpack away and jokingly asked her "So what? Is this a strip show?"

Annabeth saw a flash of pitch black hair come from behind a locker and heard two of the boys fall against the locker with a clang. That would be her boyfriend. The tall one with her backpack ran off, screaming, and Percy started after him, gritting his teeth angrily. "Percy! Leave it! We're already late to gym!" Percy finally turned to her, blushing and trying to look at the ceiling as Annabeth became increasingly aware of her blue lace undergarments.

She started to cross her arms across her chest when Percy grabbed a towel from one of the showers and wrapped her in it, grabbing her shoulders and guiding her to his locker.

Annabeth tried not to stare at his abs, but trying not to only made her face redden more.

"Here, I have an extra pair of P.E. clothes."

He turned his back to her, putting on his shirt while he waited for her to change.

When she was putting on his shorts she saw him glance back and she yelled "PERCY!" laughing.

"Hey, hey; I just wanted to see if you were finished!" he faced the wall again and felt warm soft lips press against his neck, making him shiver, and a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind.

She pulled away from his neck, leaving her lips tingling still. "Finished." she breathed into his ear.

He turned around and started to dip his head down to kiss her but she turned her cheek and pulled him outside of the locker room. "C'mon seaweed brain! We're late!"


	6. Chapter 5

(After school at apartment)

Annabeth paused the movie she was watching in the living room and glanced at her watch. It was 7:01 and all the boys were still locked away in Leo's room giggling like 2 year olds. That's when Annabeth felt a light tap on her shoulder. It was Piper, who had her hair in two pigtail-braids and was wearing a striped pair of too-short pajama shorts. "Sleepover party in Thalia's room. You in?" Hazel came from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and headed to Thalia's room too. Secretly, Annabeth had wanted to cuddle up with Percy tonight, but seeing as he was busy with being a boy and such, Annabeth nodded and got up right when the boys ran from Leo's room, looking mischievous as ever. "Sleep over?" Frank asked. "I'm in! Leo loves some good gossip!" Leo said, emerging from his bedroom just to be stopped by Piper walking over and placing her hand on Jason's chest. "Girls only, Sparky." She Jason's eyes widened at Piper's hand on his chest, and she winked at him, walking away. The boys "OOOH!"ed and punched him in the arm playfully.

Piper and Annabeth walked into the girls wing turning back just to say "You guys can go back to having the maturity of kindergarteners now." As they ran into Thalia's room, giggling. They had no idea what the boys were up to.


	7. Chapter 6

The boys huddled around Leo's computer and Leo rubbed his hands together, eagerly.

He pressed the enter key, and the screen came to life, activating the camera in all the rooms.

Frank looked a bit guilty, but nonetheless they all stayed as Leo selected the box labeled "Thalia's room."

The speakers filled the room with the girls laughing and Percy quickly shouted, "Turn it down!" Leo lowered the volume and they all sat back on his bed to watch the show. Even Nico was there.

"So," it was Thalia speaking. "How about we start off with some good old fashioned truth or dare?" They all nodded with approval and sat criss-cross indian style on the floor, hugging their pillows. Annabeth was only wearing her underwear and a big t-shirt, and Leo could see Percy reddening, whether it was from embarrassment or anger that the other boys were watching, he didn't know.

"Okay," Hazel began, turning to Thalia. "Truth or dare?" Of course Thalia immediately responded with dare. Hazel looked surprised. "Oh! Um okay! Nothing too scandalous, just uh... I dare you go hug a random boy at school tomorrow!" Hazel grinned as if she was doing something very naughty, but the girls just groaned. "Aw c'mon! You've gotta do better than that Hazel!" "Okay! Okay! I've got a better one for the whole group!" Hazel smiled and then whispered "I dare you all to describe how your boyfriend kisses!"

The boys' smiles dropped off all their faces and they all screamed "WAIT NO. Leo turn it off turn it off!" But Leo and Nico just laughed hysterically and hugged their stomachs.

Piper began first. "Well, Jason is in fact a very skilled kisser, but uh sometimes I feel like he wants to swallow my face, you know? Like he uses just a little but too much tongue, but other than that he is very talented in the uhhh, mouth area?"

The boys burst out laughing and some of them even stuck their tongue out at Jason, but Frank settled them down, so that the girls wouldn't hear, knowing that Hazel would be the one talking about him very very soon.

"Okay," Thalia, wiped a tear off her face, still chuckling a little "Considering my boyfriend is nonexistent and probably kisses like crap, Annabeth."

Percy's heart dropped and Jason patted his shoulder sympathetically as they both turned to the screen. "Percy..." Annabeth began, already getting lost with his name and touching her lips where his once were. "Well, I feel like I'm the exact opposite as you, Piper." The girls were silent. What? The perfect couple had a problem? "I feel like he's too gentle, like he doesn't want to hurt me. Sometimes all I get is a peck on the cheek, when what I need is his hands all over me. I guess it's sweet though." Annabeth looked at the ground and the boys booed Percy. "C'mon, Perce, you have Annabeth freaking Chase and you peck her on the cheek? The poor girl is deprived." Leo joked. "Nah Annabeth isn't like that man!" Jason defended Percy. But Percy just sat open-mouthed, staring blankly at the screen.

Hazel began talking.

"Aw, that's okay Annabeth! Frank is a bit timid too when it comes to..." she paused and then whispered, "kissing!" with a giggle.

"But he kisses me gingerly and softly and it's sweet! I like it."

Percy wanted more than anything to storm into Thalia's room and kiss Annabeth better than he ever had before, but he knew better that the girls would skin him if they knew he'd been spying.

"Wait! I have a group truth or dare thing too!" Thalia announced when they started to set up sleeping bags.

They stopped and turned to her, nervously. "Oh my gods, Thalia! This better not be something really bad!" Piper warned, but Thalia just shook her head and squeezed her moon-print plushy pillow. "No! It's not! I swear! You just all have to say how far you've gotten with your boyfriend." The girls were silent, and Annabeth looked like a deer in the headlights. Frank and Percy stepped forward. "Maybe we should turn it off, Leo!" "Nope!" "Okay I'll go first because mine is really bad!" Hazel exhaled. "One time.." she gulped "Me and Frank. Kissed. For 7 whole seconds!" She winced expecting a gasp, but the girls just laughed. Annabeth started next. "We haven't gotten very far. Just one time when we were making out at his mom's house we both took off our shirts. I had a bra on though." the girls nodded, approvingly, but Hazel looked like she was going to pass out. All was silent in both rooms. "What about you, Piper?" Everyone turned to Piper who was quiet. "Piper!?" Thalia said again, throwing a pillow at her. "Fine! Fine! Me and Jason did it!" Piper admitted. Hazel started frantically fanning her face and Nico high-fived Jason who looked as mortified as Hazel.

"WHAT!?" Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her pillow at Piper as well. "Only like twice!" Piper said, as Thalia turned off the light. "Wow, I can't believe-" Annabeth began, but Thalia interrupted her by shouting "GO TO BED."

Leo turned off the computer and the boys were in shock. Jason left to him bedroom and so did Percy, who was still hurt about what Annabeth said about his kissing. "Well," Nico said clamping his hands together and walking backwards out of the room. "This has been very educational, but I uh, better head back to my room."

Once Percy got to his bedroom he took off his shirt and then plopped down on his empty bed, hugging himself. Just then he heard the door creak open.


	8. Chapter 7

Percy lifted his head from his bed to see a curvy outline of a figure standing in his doorway.

"Annabeth..." he sighed out. Annabeth quietly slipped underneath his covers and curled up next to him with her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat. He rolled over to make room and suddenly remembered what she said about his kissing, so he began pressing his lips onto her neck and by her jawline.

"Percy!" Annabeth giggled, her skin tingled with goosebumps. She turned to kiss him on the lips.

'C'mon Percy, this is your chance to prove yourself.' he yelled at himself inside his head, slipping his thumbs inside her waistband in the darkness, and rolling her over so that she was on top of his bare chest. As the kiss grew deeper and she began running her hands through his hair, he started to rub her stomach, shaking hands moving down by the sides of her thighs until

Boom. He hit skin. Percy stopped moving his lips and froze, wide eyed.

"Haha!" Annabeth laughed out loud and cupped his face with her hands.

"It's okay seaweed brain! I have underwear on!" He nodded nervously and then continued to kiss her, biting her lip and breathing heavily. Annabeth pulled away, and Percy sat up, confused.

"What are you doing wise girl?" he said with a smile, furrowing his brow. It was pretty dark, but Percy could see Annabeth raise her arms above her head to pull off her shirt. It was a good thing it was dark, so Annabeth couldn't see him sweating.

"It's freaking hot in here, Percy." She said in defense, laying down to press her almost-bare chest against him, hugging him like a pillow.

"Um, I think that would just be you." He grinned, nuzzling his head in the nook of her neck.

"Did you just call me hot, Jackson?" Percy scrunched up his nose and kissed her on the collar bone.

"Yes." He was already drifting off, mumbling things.

"School is tomorrow but tomorrow isn't Wednesday." He muttered, eyes still closed.

"Yes Percy, tomorrow is Tuesday, very good." she whispered.

"You smell good Annabeth."

"Go to sleep Percy. Go to sleep..."


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey! Yo lovebirds, Hazel and Frank are making pancakes and the Leo-nator will consume all of yours if you don't wake up!" Percy bolted upright, hair sticking straight up and shirt wrinkled and on the floor. He had drooled a little bit on the side of his face, but other than that, wasn't totally an embarrassment.

Leo's eyes widened. "Holy Zeus! Is Annabeth wearing a shirt?!" Percy suddenly became aware of the girl sleeping in a bra next to him.

His face reddened with anger.

"LEO! GET OUT." Percy rose from his bed shoving a pillow into Leo's face making him stumble backwards.

"Sorry!" Leo called, shutting the door behind him, voice muffled by the pillow.

Percy quickly covered up Annabeth. It was a shame to wake her, as she slept so peaceful. So Percy decided instead to slowly prop up her limp body, and pull his blue hoodie over her torso, almost dropping her when his hand accidentally brushed her lacy bra.

She began stirring awake.

"Aw schist!" Percy muttered aloud, quickly dipping in his head to give her a sloppy morning kiss as if it would prevent her from waking up. Annabeth just laughed and then pushed him away, eyes finally fluttering open.

"Percy! I can dress myself!"

"Aww, you're no fun!" he joked, moving to his dresser and quickly slipping in a 'Camp Half-Blood's Summer Chariot Races!' shirt.

"Fine." she said, kicking off his blankets from her, standing and revealing her bare legs. Annabeth lifted her arms and nudged a pair of her jeans from earlier towards him with her foot.

"Dress me, seaweed brain!" She had a smug grin the whole time as Percy hesitantly treaded over giving her a quizzical 'are you serious?' look the whole time. Percy bent down and held the jeans open for her, blushing at the ground as she stepped in. He easily pulled them up, rising up to meet her lips. He combed a golden curl behind her ear with the back of his hand, and she held him close by the belt loops.

When she pulled away, they were still holding each other, with foreheads touching. "I have to not be late, Percy. Daughter of Athena, remember?" She zipped up her pants, adjusted his hoodie, and then began to head for the door. Percy grasped her hand just as she turned.

"Can I just ask you one last thing, wise girl?" He pursed his lips and clenched his eyelids, shyly.

"Did I kiss better last night?"

"You were spying on us!"

"WHAT? ME. NOO." he scoffed and looked away anxiously.

"And yes. You did do better. You were never a bad kisser Percy!" she paused. "I just wanted more of you..." there was a moment of silence until Annabeth released his hand and stated,

"As punishment for invading my privacy, I, as your only girlfriend, with withhold any and all kisses from you. You will be kissless today, Jackson." she lifted her chin and left his room, still wearing his hoodie.

"WHAT. NO. C'mon! Can't you just be nicer and cut off my hand or something?!" "Haha, nope!" she giggled mischievously, grabbing the apartment keys from the counter before joining Nico and Thalia who waiting for her in the doorway.

"Okay. Now that you two are done being awkward and eating eachother's faces, you can eat some real food!" Nico joked.

"Yeah, we have some leftover pancakes that Leo didn't totally murder waiting for you in the car." Thalia looked at her reflection in Nico's reflectant glasses. She fixed her silver halo-band and then grimaced and messed it up again.

"Gotta look punk." she explained, as they walked down to the elevator.

"Nico," Percy questioned, after attempting to try and kiss Annabeth when she wasn't looking, failing horribly, "Why are you wearing sunglasses when it's cloudy and rainy outside?"

"Gotta look punk." he stated, fist bumping Thalia, and entering the elevator with a snide grin.


	10. Chapter 9

Of course, with Jason's driving, they were late to school.  
Climbing over the 10 foot tall gates easily, as the other late students complained because they (being mortals) could barley hop a fence, the group split in different directions, Annabeth and Leo speeding to biology and Percy and the rest of the gang racing off to Algebra II or World History.

"Thalia! Nico!" Annabeth shouted.  
She skidded to a halt and whipped her neck around.  
"We're 12 minutes late to class! Care to speed up?!"

Thalia and Nico were strolling down the halls, chewing on toothpicks even though everyone knew that they had just brushed their teeth.  
"It's called fashionably late, Annie. Get with it!" They fist bumped again and continued slowly making their way down the hall.

"Ugh!" Annabeth continued sprinting to class.  
"You two are unbelievable!"

Annabeth burst through the doors, hopping into her seat at what seemed like 70 miles per hour. Her hair was unstrewn from her pony tail, and she had that wild smile on her face like whenever she was running for her life, or in this case, a close second, her grade.  
"Ms. Chase, care to explain why you're rushing in here 13 minutes into our lab?"  
The teacher was a stern old woman, who had beady eyes and tight, uncompromising lips, that seemed to always be dry and pursed together.  
"Uh- I was just-" Annabeth stuttered, composing her self a little more and attempting to fix her hair.  
"No no no, not to me. Why don't you explain it to your lab partner, Colton Bridges, who had to break down the phospholipid bilayer of the specimen all by himself?" The teacher motioned to the beefy yellow-haired boy next to her.

'Is that the boy who got "arrested" by Leo?' Annabeth thought, frowning at him and then stating simply,  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."  
"Aint nothin to be sorry about babe." He grinned at her, and she thought she just might gag.

After only just 2 minutes of the lab, she could already tell he was a massive jerk.  
With the way he'd lean over to whisper some bad pick up line, fogging up her safety goggles, or how he'd constantly be hitting on her or glancing at her data table, yeah, she could pretty much deduce that he wasn't worth her time.  
Annabeth was stuck with urge to hide down in Percy's hoodie, with it's cool, ocean breeze scent, while simultaneously kicking him in the nose.  
So, when the bell rang she practically lurched herself out of the seat, even as he tried to slow her down by grabbing the back of the hoodie.  
"Woah there, blondie! I don't bite!" He chortled, pulling hard on the cloth just as she yelled,  
"Well I do!"  
RIP!  
The idiot had purposefully torn the seams of the hoodie, and now it was in tatters at Annabeth's feet.

"Haha! I swear i didn't know you weren't wearing a shirt underneath!" Colton laughed, trying to pick up the hoodie for her.  
That was it. Mess with Annabeth, not okay. Tear Percy's hoodie, schist just got real.  
"No, don't touch me, you don't get to touch me. Here you are laughing, saying 'it was only a joke', when you have not only humiliated a girl you barely know for the sake of entertaining yourself, but you think you get to walk away. Sorry to break it to you "babe" but you don't."  
Annabeth stepped forward, still only wearing a bra, catching him off guard.  
"I said it was an accident!" He raised his hands sarcastically.  
"Okay, the hoodie falling off thing may have been an accident, but the harassment? That's all you. This happens to girls everyday and they just shy away because they don't wanna seem rude, but i'm calling you out on it, because I'm not your little play-thing. You're the reason some girls will never believe a guy when they call her pretty or beautiful, because they'll think it's just another moron like you, hitting on them for kicks."  
Annabeth balled her hands into fists, not even caring anymore if people were staring.

Colton looked back at the crowd, as if expecting a laugh.  
"Wow, what a bratty princess!" He laughed, turning around to make sure his friends were laughing too.  
Annabeth grasped his wrist, and in one fluid motion jerked him over her shoulder, kicked in him the face, and then stood with a shoe on his chest.  
"Try Queen." she spat.  
And with that she picked up the hoodie from the floor, used it to cover herself, and sped-walk over to the bathroom.  
Yep.  
She had a feeling people would be talking about her at lunch.


	11. Chapter 10

Annabeth was still shaking from the shock of what she had just done.  
Her fingers fumbled nervously over the phone as she sat in the bathroom stall, ignoring the ringing bell that queued for her to be in P.E. with Percy.  
Someone picked up.  
"Thalia? Are you in class right now?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms over her bare chest.  
_"No schist sherlock! We're at __school__! Even i'm not that punk…."_  
"Oh…. I need to borrow that extra shirt from your locker!"  
_"Okay wait one-… Holy hephestus, Annie! Mister Forster was just on the phone with the P.E. teacher! He's looking for you! You better hurry up or he'll think your ditching! I'll meet you by the locker room, but i might be a while."_  
The phone connect cut off and Annabeth cursed, awkwardly draping the torn hoodie over her torso and exiting the bathroom.  
So far no one spotted her.

'Yes! I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!' She thought, as she rapidly approached the girl's changing rooms.  
Annabeth's heart dropped when out of nowhere, a large figure sidestepped from behind the wall, making her yelp and cover herself even more frantically.  
Coach Burns.

"Well, well well, Ms. Chase! Trying to ditch Physical Education with your boyfriend are we?"  
Coach Burns pulled Percy out from behind the wall as well, holding him by the back of his collar, like a child.  
Percy cringed, flashing her a sorry expression.  
"No! It wasn't like that at all! Annabeth is a top notch student, take it from me! I was just waiting for her because i didn't see-"  
"Shut your trap Jackson! And to think! One of Goode high's best athletes would lie to-"  
Coach Burns stopped mid sentence, doing a double-take, just now realizing that Annabeth was barely covering her body with a scrap of blue cloth.  
"Ms. Chase! I'm afraid i'm going to have to suspend you for violating our dress code in such a drastic manner!"  
The Coach released Percy and right away, almost instinctively,Percy ran in front of Annabeth, shielding her and facing the coach.

For a second his green eyes flickered over with darkness.

Annabeth swore she almost saw his hand jerk to his pocket where riptide was residing.  
Percy was a dork, but he could get scary when it comes to his girlfriend.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" He screamed, outraged.  
"My girlfriend was probably just assaulted, and you suspend her for having her clothes ripped off her body by some soon-to-be-dead creep?! You can't be serious!"  
He flung his arms into the air dramatically, black waves bobbing up and down on his head.  
Annabeth almost snorted with laughter, despite the dire situation, covering her mouth with the scrap of hoodie.  
Percy was really cute when he was defensive and angry.

Coach Burns just leaned into Percy's face and stated coldly  
"Unless i see that girl with a proper shirt on, hell yeah i'm serious!"  
Moments passed, and the old man just stood there, working up his heart rate, with sweat beads rolling off his bald head.  
All at once, Percy's growl vanished and he smiled.  
Before Annabeth could even process what was happening he said,  
"Why of course, Coach.", removed his shirt, and pulled it over Annabeth's head.  
Annabeth gasped aloud.  
"PERCY! What are yo-"  
"Shhh…" He hurriedly pressed his lips against her forehead and then murmured, breath hot on her skin,  
"I'll see you at the apartment after school, okay?"  
Thalia jogged over with an extra shirt just as Percy walked past, shirtless and with his pants sagging slightly so that you could see his v-line.  
Annabeth's mouth was agape (and not just at Percy's tanned abs, that rippled when he turned to leave the building), noticing the entire classroom of students who had their noses pressed against the windows and were "OOOH!"ing loudly.

Coach Burns stormed towards the principals office, and Thalia joined Annabeth's side to turn and stare, wide-eyed, at Percy's back.  
"Okay wow! Now that's punk!"

Annabeth didn't move an inch, still adjusting to the situation and Percy's still-warm shirt that was on her now.  
Percy was nearly to the gate when he turned around to wave goodbye to Annabeth, with a look of "oh my god what the hades did u just do?" plastered on his face.  
Annabeth laughed aloud and Percy pretended to flex and pose, catching her staring at him.  
She only laughed harder, waving him off and turning to Thalia just as the final bell rang.  
Lunch time.  
"Oh we have quite the story to tell, my friend!" Thalia sighed, swinging an arm across Annabeth's shoulder.

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry guys! i feel like this chapter was really not one of my bests and it was kind of forced!_  
_Oooh! and one more thing! Credit for idea: __**MasterWaterbender14**__. And yes! i promise lots of school drama and gossip in the upcoming chapter, so bear with me even though this one wasn't one of the bests, in my opinion...)_


	12. Chapter 11

"Okay, woah woah, wonder boy! Tell us the part about you sassing Coach Burns and getting suspended again!"

Jason laughed, holding Piper with one arm and Leo with the other.  
Frank just rolled his eyes and continued resting his head on Hazel's shoulder.  
Percy glanced at the clock, and then back at Annabeth's door.  
It was still 8:29pm and Annabeth was still the only one not laughing with the group in the living room.  
Percy ruffled his hair and squinted his eyes.  
"I'm gonna have to pass on the sassing coach part guys! I better start heading to bed…"  
He pulled up his sweats and left towards Annabeth's bedroom, leaving the group still lounging on the coach shouting things like  
"Aw c'mon! That was my favorite part!"  
and  
"Sassy Percy is my favorite Percy!"

He just chuckled to himself, and turned around at Annabeth's door, faking a yawn, and then announcing "Good night!" so that everyone would stop complaining.  
He knocked twice and bounced on the balls of his feet, anxiously.  
No answer.  
"Annabeth?"  
He paused, but the room was still dead silent. He wondered if she was asleep, but the dim, orange glow of the lamp light shone from underneath the door.  
"Annabeth, i'm coming in…"  
Percy pressed all his weight into the door, covering his eyes with one hand to make sure she wasn't changing or anything, but still peeking through fingers with a snide half-grin.  
All the color drained from his face when he saw Annabeth curled in a ball, hugging her knees on her bed.  
He rushed to her side.  
"Hey, hey hey…. It's okay… What's wrong Annabeth?" He spoke cautiously, trying his hardest to sound gentle.  
She tried to smile, but Percy saw right through her, as her eyes wavered and she struggled to not let any tears fall.  
She had to bite her lip.  
'No, no, don't you dare Annabeth! Not in front of Percy! Not in front of him…' She screamed at herself in her brain, trying to rack up some excuse, but then cracking, shaking her face into her knees.  
"No! It's nothing Percy…. I'm just really stressed out… It's, uh- high school, it's not the same as Camp Half-Blood."  
She choked out every syllable, still not bringing herself to meet his, pleading, deep green eyes.  
Annabeth fell apart when he touched her, collapsing into him on the bed.  
"Whoa there, i got you!" He whispered, cushioning her fall.  
"I feel like I'm a little kid again Percy! Like that little 7 year old girl, the freak, hiding from mean girls at school while trying to keep strong with the pressure of being a daughter of Athena! An-and the dreams i just- i just have to be smart and composed all the time when sometimes i just wanna scream and run away every freaking morning!"  
She was heaving now, as the poor boy awkwardly tried to calm her down, stroking her back and holding her closer.  
She finally brought herself to look up at his face, and when she met his eyes, she almost wanted to look away again.  
His face was twisted in pain, and his heart was in knots.  
"I hate it when you hurt, Annabeth. Ju-just please. Never run away. Or at least take me with you."  
"No, Percy i didn't mean that." She raised a hand to his cheek, caressing it gently with her thumb.  
"If it helps, i think we'd both like the morning part more if we got to wake up next to each other." He smiled, weakly.  
"Yeah, i'd like that." She returned the smile, rolling on her back and for once not hitting Percy away when he started to stare into her eyes, with a wonderment, like he'd never seen her before in his life.  
Percy rolled over too, propping himself up with his elbow, so he could still look at her.  
"I'll be anyone you want. I'll do anything you need, wise girl." He almost whispered the words, as if afraid to admit them to himself.  
Annabeth sighed, and then breathed out,  
"I need you Percy. But i don't know what you're gonna do about all my worries right now…"  
Percy lifted himself up, stripped off his shirt and then slowly lowered himself on top of her.  
"I'm going to kiss all your worries away…"  
He started at her stomach, leaving warm trails with his bottom lip, and then he moved upwards, kissing her collar bone and sending shivers down her spine when he got to her neck.  
He was shaking by the time his lips had reached her neck, but nonetheless, Annabeth stopped him in his tracks by clasping his face in two hands, bringing him up to her and saying firmly,  
"Percy Jackson, i am in love with you."  
"I-I love you too."  
"Yeah you do seaweed brain."  
She flipped him over and finally sunk into his lips, their tongues entangling as he wrapped his arms around her warm mid-section and she placed her hands flat on his chest.  
Kissing Percy sent electric sparks igniting one by one throughout her brain and made her curl her toes and want to smile against his lips.  
But at the same time, it calmed her, and for a second she forgot about everything and there was nothing else but kissing Percy.

For Percy, it was the exact opposite.  
It was everything at once.  
Every single curve in her figure, every single inch of her skin that sent butterflies throughout his stomach and all the way up to his brain.  
It was every single time she'd ever flipped her hair, it was breathing in her scent, it was how stupid he'd been to not realize it earlier.  
And he knew that Annabeth crying only minutes earlier wasn't his fault, but he'd still make it up to her anyways because she was his and he was hers.  
When they pulled apart, panting, they just held each other frozen in time for a second.  
His wavy hair was now a nest of black, she was wearing sweats and her hair was hanging loosely in a messy braid, yet all he could manage to say was  
"You are beautiful, Annabeth Chase."


	13. Chapter 12

Annabeth stopped in the middle of the walkway with her lunch tray, leaning on the tips of her toes and raising her chin to see above the crowd of teenagers who were already whispering about her. She scanned the room for the group, but had no luck.

"Shoot."

She bit her lip and began to wander around the lunch room, only to be blocked off by a brunette girl and a group of her friends. The girl smelt like powder makeup and the inside of victoria's secret.

"Um, hi there." Annabeth was taller than the girl by about 3 inches, but the girl still acted like she was looking down on Annabeth. To be honest, Annabeth did kind of feel inferior, with her plain grey tank top and boring ripped jeans. This girl had a purse and everything.

"Oh. Hi." the girl made a disgusted face, eyeing Annabeth up and down and then smiling perkily and starting again.

"Well I'm Serena. Serena Castlebury. Percy might've told you about me?" Serena smacked her lips together when she chewed her gum, with an unpleasant, slimy noise. Annabeth raised her shoulders and shook her hair, scrunching up her mouth.

"No. Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

The girl stopped chewing her gum.

"Really? That's funny because a week ago no one believed you existed and now all of a sudden people are saying you can beat up seniors and stuff." Serena placed her hands on her hips, waiting for a response. Annabeth just scoffed.

"Well I'm pretty sure I exist, and if you don't believe me on the 'beating people up' part, we can always test that theory." Annabeth set down her lunch tray on the nearest table, and placed her arms on her hips as well, her shirt rising when she did so, revealing a sliver a skin between her jeans and shirt.

"Are you threatening me, blondie? Because I'll have you know that me and Percy did kiss last week!" Serena retorted. Annabeth was unfazed. The short girl's statement was not convincing.

"Excuse me..." A deep voice called from behind Annabeth, tapping her shoulder. Annabeth whirled around to meet a pair of piercing, sea green eyes that contrasted with striking pitch black hair.

Percy.

Annabeth turned back to Serena, ignoring Percy's hand on her shoulder.

"Wow? So you kissed Percy? You mean like this?!" Annabeth didn't even give Percy the chance to protest as she turned around, crashing into him with such a force that he had to dip her down, supporting her head. At first he was just as shocked as Serena, mumbling something like "Mmm!" against her lips. But then he adjusted to the situation, lifting her back up and even letting his tongue pry open and slip in between her lips.

By the time they pulled away (realizing that half the school was watching their make-out session and that they were making a scene), Serena was already gone and Percy was getting far too into it. He tried to dip his chin in, tilting his head and still holding her hips, for another kiss, but Annabeth just propped him up against the table, letting him lean down, slumping disappointedly.

"Whoa there, cowboy! You know what they say, 'gotta rein it into the corral eventually'!" she laughed, nervously stepping back from him, glancing at the crowd.

"You know what they also say, cowgirl?" Percy was breathing heavy now, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a lunchroom and pressing his core against hers.

"Gedder done." he breathed into her ear. Annabeth just burst out laughing and pushed him away again.

"You are such a dork! That was not smooth at all, Percy." she said between breaths, still laughing hysterically.

"There's a snake in my boot?" Percy tried, picking up her lunch tray for her and chasing after her as she looked for the group.

"Percy!" she hit him again on the arm.

"Ow! Not invincible anymore, wise girl." Percy pretended to rub his hurt arm and mouthed "Kiss it?", which Annabeth reluctantly obliged to.

"So, just showing me off to the mean girl?" Percy finally asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe I was, kelp face." She snatched her lunch tray away from him, noticing him pull some flowers out from one of the school's planters.

"Well," he bit his lip, nervously.

"If you can show me off now, can I show you off at the homecoming dance this weekend?" He lifted the freshly pulled flowers out in front of her, simultaneously hiding behind them when she didn't respond. She snapped out of her daze, pushing down the flowers he was hiding behind so she could see his blushing face.

"Why yes. Yes I will accompany you to the homecoming dance, Jackson." He sighed and threw the dirty flowers on the concrete.

"Good. Phew. You didn't want those make-shift dirt-flowers anyways, right?"

"Umm no. Just dont expect me to wear one of those Drew-type short short dresses, kay?"

"Dang it!" he exclaimed.

"Percy!"

"Kidding!"

They spotted the group and sat down in between Leo and Frank.

"Why are you giggling like a weirdo, Annabeth? My Aphrodite senses tell me something went down!" Piper joked, poking at her salad.

The whole group turned to them now.

"Welllll... Percy asked me to the dance just now. I mean, it wasn't anything big! He just kind of picked some flowers from the school's planter and asked. Of course I said yes."

Annabeth noticed Colton glaring at them both with Serena from across the lunchroom.

"Wait wait wait! Hold up!" Leo put his hands in the air, looking at Annabeth.

"He gave you dirty school-flowers, and you said yes?!"

The group burst out laughing and Piper spoke again.

"Okay, I'll approve of this lame invitation on one condition." Piper paused to swallow her salad.

"What?" Annabeth asked, worriedly.

"You have to let me get you ready."


	14. Chapter 13

"Annabeth, c'mon! You promised!"  
Piper quite literally had to resort to dragging Annabeth by the wrist, into her bedroom.  
Thalia followed Annabeth inside, with a snide grin on her face, and Percy snuck in too.  
Annabeth sat down on Piper's makeup stool and then glared at Percy.  
"Percy! Unless you have some fashion or makeover tips, you have to get out!" she stated, picking through Piper's makeup drawers as if she'd never seen a lipstick before.  
"What?! B-but i do have some makeover tips!" He stuttered, obviously trying to come up with something so he could stay with Annabeth as she got ready.  
"And what would those tips be, Jackson?" Thalia smirked, stepping forward from the wall she was leaning on.

Percy pursed his lips together, thinking.  
"Umm, Annabeth should… dye her whole head blue!" He tried, extending his arms out as if physically presenting his idea.  
"Get out of here, seaweed brain!" Piper and Thalia pushed him out of the room, closing the door on his face and hearing a  
"Leo would've liked my fashion advice, jerks!"  
Annabeth started to laugh at Percy, hugging her knees and spinning on the stool in some daze, like a lovesick puppy, when Piper stopped her by smacking her straight on the nose with some powdered makeup.  
Annabeth coughed, and tried to get up, but Piper sat her back down.  
"No coughing! You have to be perfect for the dance tonight."  
Piper's brow furrowed as she focused on applying eyeshadow and winged-eyeliner on Annabeth's face.  
Thalia just laughed in the background, mocking Annabeth.  
Annabeth started to stand.  
"Let me just get my dress from my room-"  
"No moving!" Piper shouted, grasping her shoulder and pressing her back down onto the stool.  
"Wow, okay the-"  
"NO BREATHING." Piper snapped, getting up to shuffle around for something in her closet.  
"Fine! I just won't breathe and i'll let my oxygen-deprived cells implode my organs!" Annabeth retorted, sarcastically.  
Piper gasped, excitedly, pulling out two very-short dresses by the hangers.  
"Eeep! Yay! Besides, Annabeth, i already picked out two dresses for you to choose from!"  
Annabeth's mouth was agape as she glanced back and forth between the two choices that Piper seemed hell-bent on her wearing.

One was a light, icy sky blue that had white rhinestones lining the sweetheart-line top, and that shrunk down by the bottom, so apparently it would be one of those clingy, form-fitting dresses. Annabeth could already imagine Percy's face, jaw slack and eyes wide; it would be priceless.  
The other one was a light gray dress that poofed out a bit in the skirt, and had cascading bits of cloth that twisted together at the center of the bust. It still came up above her knees, although not nearly as high up as the ice-crystal blue one. The one unique thing about this dress though was that when Piper turned it towards the light, Annabeth could make out tiny, microscopic gray-purple sparkles, that shone like a thousand separated stars in a galaxy of swirling, dusty grays and deeper, foggy amethysts.

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows together, worriedly, thinking about what Colton or Serena would say, but then smiled again, looking up at the two choices and making a rationalization in her head.  
'Either way Percy won't be able to keep his demigod hands off me.'

* * *

**_Hey guys! This is another one of those annoying Author Note thinga-things... Anyways i just wanted to ask you to tell me in the reviews which dress you want, and remind you that all ideas are welcome! Also should i have (during the dance), a more 'fluffy' type Percabeth, or a more 'suggestive' ;) type Percabeth? Anyways thanks for reading this far and i'll try and update soon!_**


	15. Author Update: Contest

**Hey readers and such!**

**I'm sad to announce that, much to my dismay, i will not be continuing writing fanfiction for at least the remainder of this year :(**

**But despite this not-so-good news, there is some good news! I will be giving my username and password to one writer who wants to **continue this story** and continue coming up with new stories on this channel! **

**PM me if you're interested in continuing this story, and state the reason why i should choose you. I will PM you with the username and password if i accept you.**

**Goodbye!**


	16. New Author

**Hello I'm the new author! My account is Ngarc345 if you wanna check my other story out. I just wanted to let you know I should be updating probably this weekend. I've talked with free of author and discussed a few things and hopefully I can keep the story up. Don't be afraid to PM me ideas. Thanks!**

**~n **


	17. Chapter 14

**Well here's my first chapter for this story. Hope you guys like it. **

Annabeth looked at herself up and down in the mirror. "You look amazing," Piper told her. "Ya I guess I do huh," Annabeth replied. She had given in to the grey dress. **(I'll find somewhere in the story to put the blue dress in) **Piper did something to her eyes that made them look smokey and applied a pale pink lipstick. Her curls hung loosely around her should, two pieces twisted back. "Thanks Piper," Annabeth said hugging her friend. "Every detail," Piper demanded. Annabeth gave a small chuckle and nodded. She grabbed her shawl and walked into the living room where Percy stood in his suit.

"Wow," he said looking at his girlfriend. "You look beautiful," he told her making her blush lightly. He held out his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. She took his arm and said, "We shall." They walked outside to see a sleek black car waiting for them. "Sorry it's not a limo but I figured I'd wait on that," he told her. She smiled and kissed him. "It's perfect," she said. Percy opened the door for her and then got in the drivers seat.

They made the trip to the school and Percy parked. They sat in the car for a minute. Neither of them said anything. Finally, Annabeth sighed. "We're stalling aren't we," she said. "Yup," her boyfriend said popping the p. "I suppose we should just suck it up and go in," she said unbuckling her seatbelt. Percy got out and again opened the door for her. She got out and have a small curtsie giggling. They walked into the gym. As Annabeth was looking at the decorations, everyone stopped and stared at her. "Oh, gods. This is gonna be a long dance,"Annabeth muttered.

**Tell me what you guys think! Hope you like it. I'll update as soon as I can. PM me ideas.**

**~n**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to make the chapters longer. I'm sorry I would've updated sooner but I'm on vacation with my family and school was crazy. I should be able to start updating a little bit faster. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

All eyes were on them. Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy's arm. "It's ok Annabeth," he whispered in her ear. She slowly continued to walk. Some people turned around. Others continued to stare. Specifically, Serena and her friends. They stood to one corner muttering to themselves. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Annabeth whispered to Percy. "It'll be fine Wise Girl," he said looking down at her. He tipped her chin up with two fingers and lightly kissed her. She smiled knowing Serena was watching.

They sat at an empty table talking and laughing. Sometimes people came and talked to them for a while. They danced a couple times but always ended up back at their table. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I know this is like the worst date ever," Percy told her. "It's fine. And besides, I'm with you," she said placing a hand in his cheek. He leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "I'm gonna get some punch. You want any," she said getting up. "No. I'm good thanks," Percy told her.

Annabeth got up and walked to the table. She grabbed a cup and poured some in. She took a sip and wrinkled her nose. It was watered down. "Like it," a voice asked. She looked up and saw one of Serena's friend. "It's alright," Annabeth said shrugging. "Here. Have some more," the girl said. She grabbed the punch bowl and poured it on top of Annabeth's head. Annabeth gasped as she felt it drench her.

All eyes turned to see what happened. Annabeth tried to walk away but slipped on the punch. Percy got up and started towards her. Serena blocked his path. "See. Why are you dating that clumsy nerd? You could do so much better. Like me," she told him. "Obviously you just proved that Annabeth is the better person," he said walking around her. Serena's face contorted with anger and picked up Annabeth and helped her walk past the people who were laughing and taking pictures. Tears stung Annabeth's eyes. Don't let them win, she thought to herself.

As soon as they walked outside, the cold made her shiver. Percy took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She gave a small smile and they continued towards where the car was waiting. They didn't say anything when they got in. Tears silently slipped down Annabeth's face. Percy held out his arms and she quickly leaned into them crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he said kissing her wet hair. "It wasn't your fault," she said. He licked his lips. "Your hair tastes pretty good, Wise Girl," he told her. She gave a small smile. "Thanks Seaweed Brain," she said. They sat in silence for a moment. "So Serena dumped the punch on you," he asked. "No. It was one of her friends. I think her name was Meagan," she told him. He nodded. She began to cry again and he held her.

When they got to the house, Annabeth ran inside towards Percy's room. "How'd it go," Piper asked. She saw that Annabeth was crying. "What happened," she asked her friend. Annabeth just ran into Percy's room. Percy walked into the hallway. "What did you do," Piper asked clearly angry. "Nothing," he responded. "I don't believe you," she said crossing her arms. "If I did something, why would she be in my room," he asked. He moved around her and into the room leaving Piper standing in the hallway thinking. "What happened," she whispered to herself. She turned around to look down the hallway. She vowed to herself to find out what happened and make it right.

**Well, there's the chapter. You can PM me ideas for the next chapters. Be sure to review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update around Christmas. Let me know what you think. Until next time. **


	19. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I know I'm kinda late but my old laptop wasn't working for me. Luckily, I got a new one that came today. So all's better :) Well, I tried to make it longer and hope you guys like it. Here it is.**

When Percy walked into his room, he saw Annabeth pacing which was never a good sign. "I'll make her and her stupid friends pay. Petty girl. I'll show her," she said. "Annabeth please. Not anything major. I'd rather you not get expelled," Percy said hugging her.

"I know. But that was just so... so humiliating. I just wanna show her not to mess with me or my friends or my boyfriend," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I know," Percy said kissing her forehead. "But hey, you have me for help. I'm pretty sure Piper would be more than willing. We're all here for you Wise Girl," he told her.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain," she said. "I'm gonna shower and change."

When Annabeth emerged in sweats and a hoodie Percy gladly opened his door. She put her hair in a messy braid and joined him on the bed. "Thank the gods tomorrows Saturday," Percy said.

"We have the whole weekend to plan Serena's demise," Annabeth said allowing Percy to put an arm around her. "Let's start planning tomorrow. It's too late for revenge planning. We need to be fully alert to do that," she told him.

"Fine by me but you ate staying here tonight," he said kissing her nose.

Piper silently walked back to her room where Hazel and Thalia were waiting for her. "So how'd it go," Hazel asked clearing not wanting to waste time. Piper slowing closed the door and sat in the bed.

"Something happened to Annabeth. Someone did something to her. I don't know who but we are going to find out and make them pay," she told the two girls.

"No doubt about it," Thalia said messing with her bow.

The girls decided to all sleep in Piper's room. They pulled sleeping bags and talked for a while. They talked about boys and clothes and eventually fell asleep sprawled on the floor. The boys each slept in their own room oblivious to what happened earlier. They all assumed that the date went fine. So Jason was surprised when Piper snuck into his room and told him.

"What! Who," he whispered.

"I don't know and I don't know what they did. I'm gonna ask in the morning," she told him. He let out a breath.

"They've been through a lot this week," he stated. She simply nodded.

"Can I stay tonight," she asked tentatively. They really hadn't slept together before.

"If you want to," he said letting her under the covers.

In the morning they all sat around the dining table waiting for Percy and Annabeth to come out. Piper had told the rest of the boys what happened. "Should we send someone in," Hazel suggested.

"No," Nico yelled almost immediately. He shuddered in his seat. At that precise moment, the two of them walked in. Percy had his arm around Annabeth and she was wearing his hoodie. Everyone stared at them expectantly.

"Well here's what happened," Annabeth said with a sigh.

Annabeth explained what happen and Percy told them what Serena said.

"So we're totally getting back at her right," Leo asked.

"Ya," Percy said eating the last of his cereal.

"We need ideas," Piper said. Leo held his hand up and lit it.

"No," they all said at once. "Fine," he said putting it out and crossing his arms.

"I don't wanna hurt her psychically. I wanna humiliate her. I want her to know what it's like," Annabeth told them. Thalia gave an evil grin.

"I know the perfect plan," she told them.

"Tell us this brilliant plan my evil sister," Jason said. Thalia kicked him under the table. In response he threw a strawberry at her. They threw certain small foods at each other and Thalia began to eye her bow. "Ok I'd like to eat my food without getting hit by a random fruit," Frank said. They both sighed and pounded fists.

"So again, this plan. What do we need," Jason asked. Thalia leaned over the edge of table. "Nothing more than what we have," she said smiling.

Twenty minuets later they put their plan into action. "Just give me the phone Valdez," Thalia practically yelled. Leo huffed and handed over his new phone. Thalia punched in a number and texted it.

"What are you doing exactly," Annabeth asked.

"Texting Serena. Telling her it's Percy. I bet she's so desperate she'll fall for it," Thalia said as she typed. The ping a few seconds later confirmed it.

"Bingo," Annabeth said grinning. The two girls high-fived and went to work, texting Serena.

**Well, tell me what you think. I still want to hear your ideas so be sure to PM me and review. Thanks again and I should hopefully be able to update before the New Year. I have a tumblr so follow me and hopefully I can update you on when I will be updating. My account is ngarc345 so be sure to follow. Hope you all had an amazing Christmas! Until the next. **


	20. Chapter 17

**Hi people! I'm super sorry. I meant to update a lot sooner but I've been super sick and writing wasn't really my main priority. Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 17**

The girls all started to laugh again. They were in the living room going through their conversation with Serena.

"'I was so humiliated. I couldn't believe I had those'," Thalia said in a squeaky voice, reading from the texts.

"This conversation is too good," Piper said. All the girls nodded in agreement. The boys came in and sat next to them.

"Did you get everything?" Annabeth asked Percy. Percy nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't protest. Everyone talked and refreshed the plan and who was doing what.

"OK. At seven-thirty, Serena gets there early for cheer. That's when Percy is putting the note in her locker. She'll get it before first period. Leo and Piper will get the pictures from her locker before second period. Everyone will be rushing to class and you have a glamour so no one will notice. Annabeth, you and Hazel have to make sure she stays late after class. Push he books off her desk, slip her a note, shove her out the window, it doesn't matter. You have to buy them time. Piper and Leo will give Percy the pictures at lunch. Jason, Nico, and I will do everything to make her late to meeting Percy. On top of everything, Percy will show the pictures and the sprinklers will go off. Its a perfect plan for humiliation," Thalia finished up.

They all nodded in agreement. This would definitely teach Serena not to mess with any of them. Annabeth smiled to herself, imagining the girl's reaction. She couldn't help but give a small laugh. Pretty soon, all of them were doing fake evil laughter. They couldn't help it. It added that last touch. After a while that fake laughter turned into real laughter at how ridiculous each other sounded. Annabeth smiled. All this because Serena poured punch on her. Annabeth knew that they were her real family now. She hugged Percy, breathing in his scent. He smelled like the ocean, as always. Percy was confused by Annabeth but, nonetheless, wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

They took the rest of the weekend to relax and get ready for the task ahead of them. On Monday, they got up early and put their plan in motion. They got the school at seven-twenty. Percy wandered the halls aimlessly pretended to go to Annabeth's locker. He saw Serena closing her locker and walking to practice. She perked up immediately. "Hi Percy!" she exclaimed. He waved and took sanctuary in the boy's restroom. Once he heard Serena skip away, he emerged and hurried towards her locker. He took the note Annabeth had him write and slipped it in. Then he ran to Annabeth's locker and told her. She smiled and they joined the rest who were hanging out on the front lawn.

As Serena walked to her locker after practice she was aware of Percy's friends watching her and whispering. Annabeth looked furious which made Serena smile. She opened her locker and read the note that feel out. She smiled, grabbed her books, and practically skipped to class. What she wasn't aware of, was how Annabeth high-fived her friends as she walked away. Their plan was set in motion.

In class, Annabeth and Hazel had no idea how they were going to get Serena to stay back. The two girls kept looking at each other in class. Finally, an idea popped into Hazel's head. Putting her plan into action, she pretended to drop her book and reached to get it. Annabeth noticed but had no idea of what her friend was doing. She decided to trust her and distracted the teacher by correcting the fact he just made. When they bell rang, Annabeth went to Hazel. Just as she was going to ask what Hazel had done, Serena hit the floor with an audible oof. Everyone including Annabeth and Hazel laughed.

"It was her," Serena said pointing at Annabeth.

"Annabeth was correcting me the entire class, I think I would've noticed if she had tied you shoe to the desk. Besides, Annabeth would never do anything bad. I'm giving you detention for trying to get her in trouble," the teacher told her. Hazel and Annabeth walked out of class smiling and laughing. Annabeth high-fived Hazel for being so clever and they went to tell everyone what had happened. _Now she has detention too, _Annabeth thought happily to herself.

After first period, Leo and Piper ran to Serena's locker. Both of them knew they only had moments to make the switch. They quickly unlocked it and took the photos and replaced them with the papers they printed out. They high-fived and walked towards their lockers, acting innocently. When they got to lunch, Hazel and Annabeth told what happened in class and everyone laughed. Serena walked by glaring at Annabeth. Nico saw this and said, "Your shoe's untied." Serena looked down panicked and the table laughed. Thalia fist bumped her cousin and they went back to eating. So far, their plan had worked out.

**I'll try to update a little bit faster but I have Midterms so no promises. Hope you liked the chapter. Review!**


End file.
